Under the Radar
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: The look at how I see something happening now that Beckett and Castle are together...i know i know another story that is based after 'always' sue me. my first fanfic. :


**Under the Radar **

It has been about a week since that rainy night where Kate Beckett and Rick Castle had finally gotten together but it only has been a day since Beckett had talked to Captain Victoria Gates who seemed to convince Beckett to come back to the precinct along with Javier Esposito where things are still a little tense between him and Kevin Ryan. Both Castle and Beckett had discussed that for the time being it would be the best thing to keep their newly found relationship on the down low, including from the team, so they won't give Gates anymore reason to have to get Castle permanently kicked out of the precinct and to give themselves a little more time to have their relationship for themselves.

It was their first day back and they had already gotten a case of a young woman found dead in her car in a local university parking lot. The victim, Molly Morris who was a professor at the university was strangled to death. After getting time of death from Lanie Parish, Beckett had given the task of interviewing the students who had meetings scheduled before her murder to Ryan and Esposito while her and Castle went to question the husband. After all of them had finished their interviews and were back at the precinct they all shared what they had learned with one another adding the new information to the murder board. Most of the suspects that they had started to have all alibied out. Both Beckett and Castle had a gut feeling that Morris' teacher assistant, Phil Ward, was responsible for Morris' death but have no evidence linking him; they are at a bust. Beckett even had Esposito and Ryan recheck his alibi and question people who would know any information about Phil Ward and his personal relationship to Molly Morris. While Esposito and Ryan were doing that task Beckett had gone to the break room to get herself a cup of coffee, Castle following behind her knowing that the case was bothering her.

"You okay?" he asked as she was pouring her coffee into a mug. She let out a sigh and turned to face him, leaning against the counter.

"Just frustrated."

"Because we can't figure out how Phil killed Molly and has an alibi?"

"Yes. No solid evidence. He either cleaned up after himself or…I don't know." Castle took a step closer to her stopping only inches apart.

"Hey, we'll get him. We always do," he stated in a whisper grabbing her hand and gently squeezing it. She looked at him and smiled pushing herself slightly forward, not too much, so if anybody was looking it would just look like they were conversing quietly.

"Are we certain that Phil is even our guy?" asked Beckett quietly.

"Maybe the reason we can't find any evidence linking Phil to the murder is because he isn't the killer," she continued. Castle rubbed her arm in a soothing matter.

"What does your guy say?"

"That he is our guy but…"

"So, he's our killer and we will get him, Beckett."

"How?"

"I don't know but something will turn up. There's no way Phil can get away with this," he stated. She smiled and nodded. Esposito and Ryan had just entered the break room, their angered voices causing them to pull fully away from each other. Both Esposito and Ryan caught their movements and odd behavior.

"Were we interrupting something?" asked Esposito looking between Castle and Beckett.

"No," they both said in unison; all four were quiet for a moment. Beckett cleared her throat.

"Did you find anything?" asked Beckett getting back to business.

"One student, an Amy Merrill stated that she always had the feeling that Phil and Morris were more than just professor and teacher's assistant."

"An affair?"

"Yeah, she said if they weren't having an affair then Phil defiantly had a huge crush on Morris by the way he looked at her and would do all sorts of errands for her."

"A crime of passion," stated Castle.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryan.

"There are two theories here that could have happened: 1) Molly and Phil were having an affair and Molly tried to break it off much to Phil's dismay and in a rage he kills her."

"What's theory number two?" asked Esposito.

"Phil has been her teacher assistant for over five years. He's been doing all kinds of errands hoping to get Molly's attention, to have her see him more as just her teacher's assistant. But, his actions go unnoticed and every night he has to sit by and watch her go home to her husband, always wishing it was him that she was going home to. So, one night he finally gets the courage to make his move to show her how much he is in love with her," started Castle.

"But, when she turns him down he is furious and follows her out to her car maybe to keep trying to convince her to change her mind but she isn't listening which just gets him even angrier," continued Beckett.

"Angry enough to kill her," finished Castle, both of them smiling their eyes looking at one another in a loving way.

"Right that sounds like a good theory and all but you're forgetting one thing," stated Esposito breaking their moment having both of them look at him confused.

"Evidence, without that or a confession we got nothing."

"Maybe Lanie found something on the body," stated Beckett leaving with Castle in tow, which left Esposito and Ryan alone in the break room.

"There's something defiantly going on between those two. You don't think they are actually…you know?" asked Ryan looking over to Esposito who just glared at Ryan and left without another word to him.

It was minutes later that they had arrived at the Medical Examiner's office where Lanie was leaning over the body of Molly Morris.

"Hey Lanie," stated Beckett as she came into the autopsy room. Lanie looked up and smiled.

"Hey, I'm guessing the two of you are here hoping I had found something connecting your suspect to the victim, right?"

"Have you?"

"I'm not sure if it connects to your suspect but I did find some sort of substance under her fingernails. I tested it and it was some kind of lotion."

"Lotion?"

"She managed to scratch her attacker who was wearing lotion?" asked Castle.

"Not just any lotion. This type helps heal rashes or poison ivy." Both Castle and Beckett looked at each other excited both thinking the exact same thing; Phil Ward was scratching uncontrollably during their interview with him. Beckett flipped opened her phone calling Esposito telling him to go and bring in Phil Ward for questioning. After hanging up Beckett smiled at Lanie.

"You just closed this case, Lanie. Thank you," she stated turning to Castle, placing her hand on his arm letting it linger there; the notion going unnoticed to Lanie.

"Let's go and talk to Mr. Ward shall we?" Castle smiled and nodded, leaving ahead of Beckett who turned back to Lanie, who was standing there arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't what me? Tell me what's going on between the two of you," stated Lanie indicating the way Castle had gone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on girl. Did you finally get on that?" Beckett stammered, blushing slightly.

"Oh my god! You did?! When?! I want details." Beckett just smiled and shook her head, leaving.

"Oh come on! Not fair, Beckett!" yelled Lanie after her.

They got back to the precinct, went into the interrogation room, and started to question a nervous Phil Ward. Phil, of course, at first denied it stating that he was in his office and that his car was in a different parking lot that wasn't even near where Molly's car was parked.

"And besides I have an alibi," he stated.

"True but those people who saw you at the coffee shop stated they didn't see you enter until _after _the murder had taken place," countered Beckett. Both Beckett and Castle began to explain their theory to him and also that they had found some lotion that was embedded in Molly's fingernails, probably the same lotion that is on his arm from the rash that he keeps scratching at. Phil was quiet then started to confess; stating that their theory was correct. He had confessed his love to her and she had just blown him off like he was nothing, like his hard effort of trying to impress her was idiotic. He had to make her listen; make her pay for playing with him. So, he killed her and after realizing what he had done, he panicked and had put her in the car and went to the coffee shop to grab a coffee to settle his nerves. After booking Phil, Beckett and Castle filled in Gates and then after that had walked to Beckett's desk.

"You heading out?" asked Castle as he grabbed his coat off of his chair while Beckett got settled at her desk.

"Uh…no, I got some paperwork to do. It might take a while to get it all done," she stated.

"Oh, okay," he stated obviously disappointed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I just got a lot to catch up on. You know, keep up the pretense. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded.

"No, I understand. Have a good night," he said as he left. Beckett felt guilty for blowing him off but she did have to keep up the pretense for both of their sakes. It was only an hour later when Esposito stopped by her desk.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Reports," she stated not even looking up from her paperwork.

"Leave them for tomorrow."

"They need to get done tonight."

"Right, just stop working and go see Castle." She stopped writing briefly but continued on.

"Why would I go see Castle at this time of night?"

"Oh please, girl, don't play dumb it doesn't suit you. We know you're seeing Castle." Beckett placed her pen down and looked up at Esposito. They were staring at each other for a moment. She finally let out a defeated sigh.

"Did Lanie say something?"

"She confirmed our suspicion but we figured it out on our own." Beckett looked worried.

"Gates doesn't know a thing. Just go. Gates is gone you don't have to keep up the act." Beckett smiles and nods, getting up and grabbed her stuff; leaving.

Twenty minutes later, Beckett arrives at Castle's apartment, knocking on the door and only a few seconds past before Castle had opened his door shocked to see Beckett standing there.

"Hey," he stated stepping aside to let her in. Once she was inside he shut the door.

"I thought you had work to do." She turned to face him.

"I did," she stated. He looked confused.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"It was brought to my attention that I had somewhere else to be that was also important." He still looked confused. Beckett smiled at his confusion.

"Here with you," she said walking to him and gently gave him a kiss.

"I just need you to be patient with me; with us keeping our relationship on the DL which by the way the team knows about but I need you to be accepting that my job is still important to me but so are you. But, there will be times where I have to work late." He smiled.

"I wouldn't expect otherwise" They smiled.

"Thank you."

"Always." They were quiet for a moment.

"So, they know, huh?" Beckett nodded.

"Guess we weren't that convincing." Beckett chuckled.

"No, guess not."

"Gates."

"She doesn't know and she isn't letting on if she does." Castle let out a sigh.

"Well, let's not worry about that now. Do you want some wine?" Beckett smiled mischievous and shook her head.

"I've got something else in mind," she stated grabbing his shirt lapels, pulled him into a passionate kiss, leading him towards and into his room, kicking the door closed….

_-End-_


End file.
